


Night kisses

by GhostGirlVII



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirlVII/pseuds/GhostGirlVII
Summary: After a hard day of work, sex is more than welcome. ( Second part of  Morning Kisses, request by syrisa19 )





	

**Author's Note:**

> You don't really need to read the part one first, but there is small connections with it. If you want to read the first part; http://archiveofourown.org/works/7640185  
> It took me way much more time than I though to finish it and look a little rushed at the end. Sorry ;w;

If your morning started pretty well, the rest of the day was a bit harder. Like if you worked ten time more than usual. Actually, you did had worked for two persons as someone was missing. If that wasn’t enough, the red alert blared all over the ship as you were trying to fix three things at the same time. From what you heard after, some kind of weird alien tried to eat the ship. On the top of this, you seemed way more clumsy than usual, hitting yourself everywhere on everything. 

That’s why once you finally reached your quarters, you weren’t surprised to see bruises on your legs and arms with a small headache. With a long sigh and arcing muscles, you get undress to jump on the shower, hoping that the hot water would help. Sat under the water, you wondered about Scotty. You had seen him down there when the red alert was on. Hard working, to get the ship out of there before that alien could get even a small bit of the engine. After the commotion, he certainly when back to his quarters or to whatever he was doing on his day off as you couldn’t find him anywhere. It would be a lie to say that you didn’t like him when he was hardworking like this. So focused on his console. A smile crossed your lips. Till you heard the curtain open. You were about to stood up and punch the one who dared disturb you, when your gaze caught Scotty’s one. 

“May I join in or…” He smiled. You happily invited him under the warmth of the water. After such a stressful day, you needed him for you alone. Hoping there won’t have another red alert. Scotty looked at you and was worried about your bruises. “What happened today?”

“It was a clumsy day. I just hope it won’t turn into a week like last time.” You pressed your back against him and he wrapped his arm around your waist. Pressing his chin on your shoulder, you both stay under the shower, silent and relaxing, for a while. You were too tired to move anyway. It actually took you all your strength when Scotty proposed to dry off and go to bed. But as always, after a warm shower, once your head hit the pillow, you regain some energy. Which was a good thing as Scotty smiled at you.

“My darling, I haven’t forgotten what ye said this morning.” He smirked. You knew how this was going to end. 

“About letting you do whatever you want, if you let me be in charge this morning? I knew you wouldn’t.”

“Not just that.” Before you knew, Scotty make his hand ran under you tank top to your bare breasts. You smiled and let him did. He softly massage your breasts, kissing you in the neck. 

He rolled on the top of you, placing your hips on his. It didn’t take long before you were completely naked. The cold air make you shiver a little. He slided his hand down to your core. Slowly pushing a finger inside, it drew out few whimpers from you. Starting with one, Scotty waited to push another one. And a few minutes after, a third one. With a steady rhythm, he fingered you till you were wet enough for him to give you more. You were really enjoying this, a bit tired but you could stay awake till the end. You could felt him pressing the tip of dick against your clit. You placed yourself so he could push it inside, but instead Scotty stayed there, rubbing. “Are you going to tease me for a long time?” You asked, trying to hide your eager for more.

“Am I allowed to do whatever I want or not, lassie?” He smiled, biting your earlobe. 

You let out a small sigh of pleasure. After all, you were, also, the one who demanded that tonight you both to take it slowly. Scotty kept teasing you. “Ye make a cute face when ye look annoyed (Y/N).” He scoffed. “I’ll make sure that at least one thing will go right in yer day.”

“Would you just fuck me, please?” You pouted. 

“Not yet.” He kissed you on the nose, still rubbing against your clit. But you had an idea. As your eyes were locked to each others, you make your hands ran down to take his dick, place in front your entrance and with a move from your hips, it slide in slowly. “Oi! Are ye a little too eager?”

“Yes I am. Please Scotty, just fuck me already.” You almost whined. The Scotsman replaced himself to better position and slowly thrusted back and forth. Then, he grabbed your hips and thrusted harder.

“Scotty!” You cried out. All this day of waiting was worth it. Grabbing him by the neck, you kissed him fiercely. Making your tongues dance together, only gasping for air. 

“(Y/N), I want to hear ye. Hear ye say my name. Hear yer little moans.” He purred. Anyway, his name was the only word you could even say. You already felt so close to come. 

After a few more thrusts, you both came at the same time, filling the room with moans. Scotty rolled next to you, holding you close to him. “So are ye going to tell me how ye got yer bruises today? I mostly interested about the one on yer hips, right here.” He pressed it softly, making you winced. 

“I think it’s this morning, while I was running to not be too late, because someone wanted to keep me in bed.” You replied. He chuckled, complaining that it wasn’t entirely is fault either. Your head on his shoulder, you slowly felt asleep as he was stroking your hair. “If I wasn’t so tired, I would have ask for a second round.” You whispered before leaving for dreamland.


End file.
